


Men!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Serenade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fearing he's upset her, Richard decides to make the ultimate romantic gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchLockwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/gifts).



> This is just a bit of fun :) or at least, I hope it is. Enjoy!

Crawling into bed, I marvelled in the feeling of my clean bedsheets. A contented sigh escaped me and within seconds, my eyes were closing. The exhaustion I'd been fighting the entire day finally caught up with me. My bed felt wonderfully soft under me and I knew I would be fast asleep within minutes. At least, I hoped I would be, especially, as I'd need my energy. I managed to last a few more minutes before I drifted off to a peaceful sleep. 

"Anne, my darling, Anne. Open the window, please?" His drunken voice was a shout and it somehow broke into my sleep almost immediately. I sluggishly made my way out of bed almost tripping up as I did. As tired as I felt, I knew my neighbours wouldn't appreciate my obviously drunken fiancee shouting for me. It only took me a few moments for me to reach the window, despite my sluggishness. 

Despite the darkness, Richard was clearly visible. His dark messy hair almost looked like a halo around his head and he seemed to have twigs and leaves in it. I had to stifle a giggle as I noticed it. Richard had never been a vain man. He just happened to love his hair! As he spotted me, his face stretched into a wide grin. So wide it almost looked painful. He looked completely ecstatic. I could tell he'd been drinking but I had to return his smile. It was too difficult not to. 

When I made no attempt to push up the window, he staggered forward, walking towards me. The mud sounded almost squishy underneath his feet and I had to wonder whether it had rained when I'd slept. It certainly looked like it had. Richard's staggering told me just how much he'd drunk, especially, as he had to grab hold of the apple tree next to him. 

"Annie, please? I want to talk to you." He sounded like a petulant boy, but I had to smile. After me, he wanted to talk me, even though he could barely walk straight. There was something sweet about that. Even if I also wanted to hit him for getting so drunk the night before our wedding. 

I finally pulled the window up with a heave. The wood scratched at my hands as I did and I had to bite back a wince as I felt it. It took me a few moments to get it up enough for me to lean my head out. Unlike Richard, I didn't feel comfortable shouting my head off. I was worried about waking up Izzy and my parents for one thing. My voice, as a result, was a lot quieter. 

"It's 2 am, Richard. You should be in bed, sweetheart. I don't want you falling asleep at the alter tomorrow." I tried to keep the disapproval out of my voice yet I couldn't quite help it. I didn't want him to be a drunkenness mess tomorrow!

A look of hurt flickered across Richard's face, at my words. I knew it mainly done to the alcohol, though. He always is a little 'temperamental' after he's been drinking. As he came even closer to the house, I started to worry. Especially, once I spotted him take a hold of the ivy running along the bricks. Apart of me had to wonder whether he was going to try and climb it. After all, he was sober. As he struggled to get his feet in the ivy, my heart did a jig in my chest and I felt slightly sick. 

'This is how I'll be a widow. No, what do you call a widow when they're not even married? Jesus, Anne! Snap out of it.' I thought rapidly, watching intensely as Richard scared me half to death. 

I leaned out the window a little more as I heard Richard mumble, quietly. This time it was a lot harder to hear him as he sounded a lot more drunker than I knew he was. He glanced up to me and once again, I felt the desire to laugh. Not because he was risking his life trying to climb his way up to my room but the boyish expression on his face. He seemed to realise I was hanging out of the window as a look of disproval came to his face. 

"Anne, don't hang out the window. You'll fall out." This time his words were remarkably clear considering all the alcohol. More importantly, he sounded a little stern. The hypocrisy of didn't escape me and before I knew it, I'd started laughing. It was hardly a small giggle but a hearty, stomach bursting laugh. 

I could see my reaction confused him but I knew explaining it to him would only confuse him even more. After all, hypocrisy isn't the easiest topic to explain to a drunk person. Even if he was intelligent.

"Then you stop climbing. You'll break your neck and then I'll be a widow before we're even bloody married!" My voice held more than a hint of disapproval but I really couldn't help it. I didn't want him to continue and end up slipping. The idea of cuddling him all night before getting married was a lovely one yet I didn't want Richard to put himself at risk for it. 

I knew Mum and Dad and even Izzy would never let Richard in the house. They're very much into tradition. I suppose so I am in a way as I had jumped at the chance of having a white wedding. Richard's movement stilled as he stopped climbing and I watched as he staggered backwards away from the house. I winced loudly as he almost tripped up. How he even managed it, I didn't know. 

"I'm sorry, Annie. Really. I just missed you." Once again, he sounded like a little child. I laughed at his words but it was with affection. As much as could annoy me at times, and with most men, he could, he'd do something or say something and I would irrevocably forgive him for it. Forgive him for anything, really. 

Just as I was ready to talk, he interrupted me. There was a thoughtful expression on his expression that looked oddly serious. It took me a few moments for me to realise what he was going to do but I didn't quite believe it until the first words of the song escaped from him. 

His voice sounded oddly in tune, which I didn't expect as I had once or twice overheard him sing. The song he'd chosen was one I'd liked for a long time and never failed to bring a smile to my face. 

"I wanna spend my nights and days between your arms  
Every day breathing your love,  
And even in my dreams I wanna be kissing your lips  
Baby, breathing your love," He sang to me, amazing me and delighting me equally. 

I couldn't believe he'd remembered all the lyrics. I knew I was grinning like a mad thing but as he had wanted, I was bowled over by the romance of it and it certainly was romantic. I had to admit that. I could feel myself blushing violently as well and I knew the fact would amuse him greatly. 

"What was that for?" The question was out of my mouth quickly. My curiosity getting the better of me. I knew what he'd tell me. Well, I could guess what he would tell me. 

A rather drunken smile came to Richard's face and at the sight, I had to wish he wasn't so far away from me because I really did want to hug him. A small laugh came from him and I knew my guess was right. 

"Do I need to a reason to show my fiance that I love her?" His voice was mock indignant as if my question had upset him. It made me shake my head almost immediately. Of course he didn't and I was certainly enjoying his spontaneity.

Before too long, my tiredness came back and I found myself yawning more and more. I tried to fight it for as long as I could but Richard noticed my sleepiness. He was reluctant for me to go, I could tell but he knew we'd see each other in the morning. After we'd exchanged 'i love you' and happy smiles, I groggily went back to bed feeling exhausted but completely content and loved. 

"Men." I muttered happily, a smile on my face. Sleep came to me quickly and for that I was thankful. It meant I'd see Richard even sooner!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
